The role of women in the 19th century as portrayed in the novel.
Caroline Reagan Chapters 1-4 In the first four chapters, readers are introduced to women's role in the 19th century. It is evident that this is an inferior and often powerless role. This is first shown through Catherine and Hindley's relationship. When their father dies, Hindley takes absolute control over the household and Catherine. She is forced to obey Hindley's strict rules and accept his harsh treatment towards Heathcliff. This sense of control later spreads to Heathcliff who exclaims, "You shall pay me for the plague of having you eternally in my sight!"(35) to Cathy, his daughter-in-law. Cathy has no other option than to stay with a man who hates her because women could not support themselves. Already, women's limited role, socially and financially, is displayed through one household which serves as a microcosm to the greater 19th century society. Chapters 5-8 After a gurad dog at Thrushcross Grange attacks Catherine, she stays with the family and and Mrs. Linton raises her "self-respect with fine clothes and flattery," (60). The goal of this transformation is to form Catherine into a suitable wife. When she returns to Wuthering Heights, she returns to her old manners with Heathcliff. However, she displays her proper character whenver she is around Edgar. Catherine has to be what is expected of her in order to be considered as a option for a socially accepted bachelor. Another common occurence for women was death due to childbirth. Frances Linton experiences this after giving birth to Hareton. A servant describes her conditon: "the doctor says she's been in a consumption these many months," (73). Chapters 9-12 In this section, Catherine's struggles against society's expectations and her true desires. She describes her conflict to Nelly, "It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him," (94). Although she truly loves Heathcliff, his position in society causes her to choose self-preservation. This conflict points to women's sole purpose, marriage. Whoever a woman chooses to marry defines her. To choose Heathcliff would mean choosing complete isolation and degredation. 19th century society ignored a woman's own merits and focused on the family the woman married into. Chapters 13-16 One of the main roles of 19th century women was to provide an heir. Shortly after Catherine gives birth to Cathy, she passes away. In essence, Catherine failed perhaps the most important role. Cathy is described as a, "Most unwanted infant!"(194)." Women were so undesirable because the time believed they were not capable of providing a suitable living for themselves or running a household. They were truly viewed as an accessory to provide men with comfort and children. Chapters 17-20 Chapter 17 proves the limited role women possessed even for what was in their control. While women were primarily responsible for taking care of their children, men had ultimate custody. For example, if Heathcliff wanted possession of his child while Isabella was still alive, he would be completely entitled to him. There was no option to have a fair court decision. She also did not even consider divorce because it was unheard of, especially for a woman. Chapters 21-24 These chapters again indicate the unfair legal system of the 19th century. Heathcliff greedily explains his intent on marrying Linton and Catherine, "There is no clause in the will to secure it so: his property would go to me," (253). In essence, Heathcliff seeks control over Thrushcross Grange realizing that Linton will soon die. The period reasoned that a woman was not fit to run an estate. Instead of leaving the property to Catherine,the law searches for the closest male. Chapters 25-28 Heathcliff fulfills his plan and forces Catherine and Linton to marry. In an attempt to torture Catherine, he fills Linton's head with warped views of marriage. Linton explains, "He says I'm not to be soft with Catherine: she's my wife and it is shameful for her to want to leave me," (329). He later continues, "Grange isn't hers! Papa said everything she has is mine," (255). While Linton's view of marriage is extreme, it does not drift far from the reality of 19th century marriage. Men possessed a sense of entitlement because they assumed complete control. Women were expected to abandon their old lives for whatever plan the men had in mind for them. Chapters 29-31 Conditions continue to worsen for Cathy. Linton has died and Heathcliff harbors total control over Wuthering Heights, Thrushcross Grange, and Cathy. Ellen describes Cathy's situation, "I suppose legally; at any rate, Catherine, destitute of cash and friends, can not disturb his possession," (347). She cannot run away because she has no money and would be unable to locate a job as a woman. Her only feasible option would be to marry again. Nelly attempts to coerce Lockwood into loving and winning Cathy over; however, his infatuation is not reciprocated. Lockwood reflects, "What a realization of something more romantic than a fairy tale it would have been for Mrs. Linton Heathcliff, had she and I struck an attachment!" (359). The fact that women needed to rely on men to save them from poverty demonstrates the patriarchal society and the helplessness of the women within it. Chapters 32-34 As Wuthering Heights wraps up, Bronte unveils an unexpected happy ending for young Catherine. She overcomes her predjudice against Heathcliff's ignorance and falls in love with him. The two grow close and eventually marry. Catherine's marriage provides an example of one of the only "girl power" moments in the novel. Although she previously allowed Edgar and Linton's views of social status dictate her life, she finally forms a sense of independence against Heathcliff. Along with the defiant act of her impending marriage, she exclaims to Heathcliff, "You shouldn't grudge a few yards of earth for me to ornament, when you have taken all my land!" (378). Catherine finally discovers what she wants and refuses to let a powerful man block her happiness. This independent streak works to her advantage because her relationship with Hareton reminds Heathcliff far too much of Catherine and ceases his desire for revenge. Despite a long trial and error process, Catherine succeeds in accomplishing what her mother never could. She chooses the love she truly desires, a love that does not invlove a masochistic relationship. Entire Novel I have included this section because the significance of this particular character cannot be limited to one section. This character is Nelly, the maid at both estates and the narrator for the majority of the novel. Bronte portrays Nelly as the only woman who consistently strays from the 19th century norms set for her. This extends far past her lack of husband and children. First, she calls Catherine out on marrying Edgar for the wrong reasons. Next, she discourages young Catherine from marrying Linton and stands up for Hareton. Perhaps most importantly, she survives life under Hindley, Edgar, and Heathcliff and develops a tough skin. She does not back down from Heathcliff, and as a result I believe he harbors the closest feeling he possesses to respect towards her. Not even Heathcliff, the greatest perpetrator towards women, can belittle or crush Nelly's spirit.